1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling apparatus, such as a fuse box assembling apparatus, for mounting a plurality of electric and/or electronic parts, such as fuses, in a receiving member, such as box or a board, and particularly a fuse box of an automotive vehicle. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a box assembling method, such as a method for assembling parts in a fuse box.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art fuse box has a plurality of fuses of different sizes and shapes that are mounted in a box. A prior art fuse box assembling apparatus is provided with a plurality of parts-feeders for successively feeding the respective kinds of fuses. The assembling apparatus further includes an inserting unit for taking the fuses one by one from the feeders and inserting them into a box. The inserting unit includes a clamping device for clamping each fuse and an arm mechanism for moving the clamping device between the respective parts feeders and the box. The respective parts feeders are arrayed side by side at one end of the assembly apparatus and the box is provided at the other end thereof. One fuse is selected from each parts feeder, taken out by the inserting unit, conveyed from the one end of the assembling apparatus to the other end, and inserted into the box. Assembly of the fuse box is completed after a series of these operations are repeated for all fuses.
The above described fuse box assembling apparatus requires a fuse to be taken from the respective parts feeder every time a fuse is to be inserted. This prior art process takes time and the fuse inserting operation cannot be performed while the clamping device moves between the parts feeders and the box. As a result, a tact time for assembling one fuse box, which is the time for completing a step or cycle in a process, tends to be longer.
To realize a shorter time, a fuse box assembling apparatus may be considered with a combination of the parts feeder and an inserting unit for each kind of fuse, and with a plurality of these combinations arrayed in a line according to the fuses to be mounted. However, such an assembling apparatus is large and complicated. Further, since there are many products in process, it is difficult to switch quickly between the kinds of fuse boxes when many kinds of fuse boxes are manufactured.
Prior art fuses come in different sizes and shapes, all of which must be accommodated by the prior art fuse box assembly apparatus. More particularly, the parts-feeders of the prior art fuse box assembling apparatus must successively feed the different types of fuses along transport rails. The prior art inserting units then receive the fuses one by one from the parts-feeders and insert the received fuses into a box. Each inserting unit includes clamping hands for clamping the fuse, and an arm mechanism for moving the clamping hands between the corresponding parts feeder and the box. However, the configurations of the transport rails of the parts feeder and the configurations and opening amount of the clamping hands may need to differ in view of the different sizes and shapes of the fuses. As a result, a special insertion station is provided for each type of fuse, and each insertion station includes a parts feeder and an inserting unit. The requirement for a special inserting station for each type of fuse results in a very large assembling apparatus.
The present invention was developed to solve the above technical problem, and an object of invention is to provide a box assembling apparatus and a box assembling method which allow easy mounting of a plurality of electric and/or electronic parts, and which can quickly mount a plurality of different kinds of fuses despite its simple construction.
The subject invention is directed to an assembling apparatus for mounting a plurality of electric/electronic parts, preferably fuses, in or on a receiving member, such as in a box or on a board. The board could be, for example, an electric or electronic board. The assembling apparatus comprises a fixed mounting unit with a first parts-holding member for holding a plurality of parts that are necessary to assemble a receiving member. The parts are held in the order in which they are to be mounted in the receiving member. The fixed mounting unit is adapted to successively mount in the receiving member the plurality of parts held by the first parts-holding member. The assembling apparatus also comprises a second parts-holding member, which holds a plurality of parts in the order that they are to be mounted. The second parts-holding member is movable between one or more feed positions, where the parts are fed automatically or semi-automatically to the second parts-holding member, and a position corresponding to the mounting unit. The assembly apparatus further comprises a transferring mechanism for transferring the plurality of parts held by the second parts-holding member at once to the first parts-holding member of the mounting unit when the second parts-holding member comes to the position corresponding to the mounting unit.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the apparatus further comprises a plurality of fixed parts-feeding units. Each fixed parts-feeding unit includes a parts chamber for at least partly accommodating a specified kind of parts, such as fuses. Each fixed parts feeding unit further includes a feeding mechanism for successively feeding the accommodated parts.
The second parts-holding member preferably is movable between positions substantially facing the respective parts-feeding units and a position substantially facing the mounting unit. The second parts-holding member holds a plurality of parts in the order that they are mounted by being moved successively to the positions substantially facing the parts-feeding units that accommodate the parts necessary to assemble the box or other such receiving member. The second parts-holding member receives and holds the parts fed from the parts-feeding units, and then is moved to the position substantially facing the mounting unit.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the invention, there is provided a fuse box or board assembling apparatus for mounting a plurality of fuses in a box or on a board. For simplicity, the apparatus will be described only with respect to a fuse box. The apparatus comprises a plurality of fixed parts-feeding units. Each fixed parts-feeding unit includes a fuse chamber for accommodating a specified kind of fuses and a feeding mechanism for successively feeding the accommodated fuses. The apparatus also has a fixed mounting unit with a holding means for holding a plurality of fuses necessary to assemble a fuse box in an order that they are to be mounted in the box. The holding means is adapted to successively mount in the box the plurality of fuses held by the holding means. The apparatus further has a parts-holding member, which is movable between positions facing the respective parts-feeding units and a position facing the mounting unit. The parts-holding member holds a plurality of fuses in the order that they are to be mounted by being moved successively to the positions facing the parts-feeding units that accommodate the fuses necessary to assemble the fuse box. More particularly, the parts-holding member receives and holds the fuses fed from the parts-feeding units, and then moves to the position facing the mounting unit. The apparatus also includes a transferring mechanism for transferring the plurality of fuses held by the parts-holding member at once to the holding means of the mounting unit when the parts-holding member comes to the position facing the mounting unit.
With the above construction, a specified number of fuses are collected in the parts-holding member from the respective parts-feeding units for one fuse box, and are transferred at once to the mounting unit to be mounted.
Further, if a plurality of fuse boxes is to be assembled, a fuse collecting operation for a fuse box to be assembled next is performed simultaneously with a fuse mounting operation for the previous fuse box being assembled. In addition, the collected fuses can be transferred at once to the mounting unit by the transferring mechanism. As a result, the pause of the mounting unit for the preparation of parts can be suppressed, thereby shortening the process time or tact time.
Furthermore, the construction of the fuse box assembling apparatus can be simplified since it is not necessary to provide many mounting units, transferring mechanisms and parts holding members.
Preferably, the parts-holding member is moved to the positions corresponding to or substantially facing the plurality of parts-feeding units in a specified sequence to receive and hold a plurality of parts or fuses in the order that they are to be mounted while the mounting unit is at least partly mounting the parts or fuses in the box. With this construction, a plurality of fuses to be mounted next can be securely collected in the parts-holding member, and the process time or tact time can be shortened even more.
According to the invention, there is further provided an assembling method for mounting a plurality of electric/electronic parts, preferably fuses, in or on a box or in or on an electric or electronic board. The method comprises holding a plurality of parts necessary to assemble a receiving member in an order that they are to be mounted in or on the receiving member. The parts are held with a first parts-holding member of a fixed mounting unit that is adapted to successively mount the plurality of parts held by the first parts-holding member in the receiving member. The method then comprises automatically or semiautomatically feeding the parts to a second parts-holding member that holds the plurality of parts in the order that they are to be mounted. The method proceeds with moving the second parts-holding member to a position corresponding to a mounting unit. The method then further comprises transferring the plurality of parts held by the second parts-holding member at once to the first parts-holding member of the mounting unit when the second parts-holding member comes to the position corresponding to the mounting unit. The transferring step is carried with a transferring mechanism.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the step of moving the second parts-holding member to the position(s) where the plurality of parts-feeding units are disposed is performed at least partially at the same time with the step of at least partly mounting the parts in the receiving member by means of the mounting unit.
According to the invention, there is further provided an assembling apparatus, for mounting a plurality of kinds of electric/electronic parts, preferably of fuses, having different configurations in or on or at a receiving member, such as a box or an electric or electronic board. The apparatus comprises a parts-holding member for holding a plurality of parts necessary to assemble a receiving member while substantially aligning or arranging the parts in an order that they are to be mounted. The apparatus also comprises a transferring mechanism for successively feeding the plurality of parts held by the parts-holding member through an outlet of the parts-holding member. A pair of holding members is provided, such the holding members are at substantially opposite sides of the part at the outlet, and such that the holding members can be opened and closed with respect to each other for receiving the parts fed by the transferring mechanism to mount them in the receiving member. At least one pair of locking portions are provided on the pair of holding members, and substantially are opposed to each other. The apparatus further comprises a vertically displacing mechanism for vertically displacing the pair of holding members between an upper position where the holding members substantially face the outlet of the parts-holding member and a lower position corresponding to a state where the part is at least partly mounted in the box.
According to a preferred embodiment, the locking portions have a step like shape comprised of a recessed upper portion and a projecting lower portion in such a manner as to correspond to the plurality of parts. Thus projections at upper side surfaces of the parts can be placed on the projecting lower portions of the locking portions when the holding members are closed with respect to each other.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the invention, a fuse box assembling apparatus is provided for mounting in a box a plurality of kinds of fuses that have different configurations. The apparatus comprises a parts-holding member for holding a plurality of fuses necessary to assemble a fuse box while aligning them in an order in which they are to be mounted. A transferring mechanism is provided for successively feeding the fuses held by the parts-holding member through an outlet of the parts-holding member. The apparatus also includes a pair of holding members. The holding members are provided at opposite sides of the fuse at the outlet in such a manner as to be opened and closed with respect to each other for receiving the fuses fed by the transferring mechanism and to mount the fuses in the box. At least one pair of locking portions are provided on the pair of holding members so as to be opposed to each other. The locking portions have a step like shape comprised of a recessed upper portion and a projecting lower portion, and correspond to the plurality of fuses. Projections formed at upper portions of side surfaces of the fuses can be placed on the projecting lower portions when the holding members are closed with respect to each other. The apparatus further comprises a vertically displacing mechanism for vertically displacing the pair of holding members between an upper position where the holding members face the outlet of the parts-holding member and a lower position corresponding to a state where the fuse is mounted in the box.
With this construction, the fuse fed through the outlet by the transferring mechanism is received between the pair of holding members and is held by being placed on the pair of locking portions corresponding to the particular type of fuse. The fuse can be mounted in the box when the holding members are displaced downward by the vertically displacing mechanism.
The holding members are constructed such that the projections of the fuse are placed on the locking portions with the holding members closed. Hence, it is sufficient to form the locking portions that are spaced apart by a specified distance. Thus, as compared to a case where the fuse is clamped, a construction for holding the fuse can be simplified.
Since both the parts-holding member and the pair of holding members can handle a plurality of kinds of fuses, it is sufficient to provide one each of the parts-holding member, the pair of holding members, and other associated mechanisms including the vertically displacing mechanism. Therefore, the inventive assembling apparatus can be made smaller than the conventional assembling apparatuses, which require a plurality of each of the above members and mechanisms.
The pair of holding members may further comprise a pair of first facing members that are coupled to the vertically displacing mechanism and that can be opened and closed with respect to each other. A pair of second facing members is provided at the opposite sides of the pair of first facing members, and can be opened and closed with respect to each other. The pair of second facing members is vertically displaceable with respect to the pair of first facing members. An engaging mechanism also may be provided for engaging the first and second facing members so as to restrict a relative displacement of the first and second facing members. The engaging mechanism includes a pair of slanted surfaces, which are provided between the first and second facing members and can be held in sliding contact with each other. The first and second facing members can be displaced as a unit by holding the pair of slanted surfaces in contact with each other while preventing their relative sliding movements. Displacing the first and second facing members with respect to each other while causing the pair of slanted surfaces to slide along each other can open the second facing members. The first and second facing members further may have a pair of locking portions. The locking portions of the first facing member are located above those of the second facing member and are spaced more narrowly apart than those of the second facing member.
With this construction, the respective pairs of locking portions can be arranged easily using the pair of locking portions of the second facing members for large-size fuses while using those of the first facing members for small-size fuses.
By holding the slanted surfaces of the engaging mechanism in contact with each other while preventing their relative sliding movements, the first and second facing members can be displaced downward as a unit and the corresponding fuses can be inserted into the box using the respective pairs of locking portions. At this time, when the fuse locked by the locking portions of the second facing members is inserted into the box, the second facing members are subjected to an upwardly acting reaction force, and the first and second facing members are displaced vertically with respect to each other while the slanted surfaces slide along each other. Accordingly, the second facing members can be opened automatically to release the fuse. Further, if the first and second facing members are displaced vertically with respect to each other when the fuse that is locked by the locking portions of the first facing members is inserted into the box, only the first facing members can be displaced downward while opening the second facing members. As a result, the second facing members are unlikely to be a hindrance.
Most preferably, in the fuse box assembling apparatus, the locking portions have slanted surfaces, which are slanted downward in facing directions, on its portion where the part or fuse is placed. With this construction, if the holding members are displaced upward after the fuse is mounted in the box, the slanted surfaces of the locking portions automatically are spaced apart more widely along the mounted fuse to release the fuse without displacing this fuse.
According to the invention, there is further provided a box assembling method for mounting a plurality of kinds of electric/electronic parts, preferably of fuses, having different configurations in or on or at a receiving member, such as a box or an electric or electronic board. The method comprises holding a plurality of parts necessary to assemble a receiving member with a parts holding member while substantially arranging them in an order in which they are to be mounted. The method further comprises successively feeding the plurality of parts held by the parts holding member by means of a transferring mechanism through an outlet of the parts holding member. The method then includes receiving the parts fed by the transferring mechanism by means of a pair of holding members. The holding members are provided at substantially opposite sides of the part at the outlet in such a manner as be opened and closed with respect to each other to mount the parts in the receiving member. The method continues by vertically displacing the pair of holding members by using a vertically displacing mechanism between an upper position where the holding members substantially face the outlet of the parts holding member and a lower position corresponding to a state where the part is at least partly mounted in the receiving member.
The holding members may be opened to discharge the part in the receiving member. Additionally, the holding members may be displaced vertically while being substantially closed to at least partly mount the part in the receiving member.
The part preferably is mounted at least partly with the first holding members substantially closed. The part then is discharged by opening the second holding members, and is pushed from above, by vertically displacing the first holding members.